Uchiha's chaotic life
by Soe ae ra
Summary: A situation where a certain blond and raven live together. Suprises comes one by one that it may humor them. AU. mpreg. Sasunaru. seme-uke.
1. chapter 1

**Hi, I am new to writing story. The best I have done before was giving my best friend idea when she writes her short novels. Sorry for grammatical error but I'm trying my best to improve. Bad and good reviews are welcomed.** **This one I get it checked for grammar.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sasuke stands in front of a medium-large furniture, staring to many books there in the thought of a beautiful wife of his. They just part away from each other less than 5 hours but he misses his dobe already. He had to tell Naruto to go and see his grandmother who also a doctor to check on him. His tan complexion turning paler each day is bugging him because Naruto was known as one of human who not easy to get sick.

"Sasuke!" The raven called is in his signature black suit and red tie turn around then found himself arm full of a blond man.

"Hi dobe, what are you doing here?" He gives the blond a chaste kiss on the lips. Don't you dare blame him asking? His rival turn lover turn wife hate coming to his office. It's too stiff, says the lovely dobe. He rather just call and wait at the Uchiha Corporation lobby most of the time or in his car.

"Teme, I have a big surprise for you. Let's go have lunch because I'm so hungry right now." Naruto pushes him out of his office heading to the floor elevator.

"What is it?" Sasuke kisses Naruto on his cheeks and stares into the blue eyes when the elevator closed behind him. A hand press the ground floor button. "Did you go to the hospital?" His lips meet the blond nape. "What did she says?" A hand wrapped around the shorter boy and a hand tilt his chin to catch the tempting lips to compassionate kiss.

"I did, teme. And now you should stop because I don't wish to stumble with any of your employees." Naruto can sense his husband's worry tone but his brain cannot function to answer properly if he gets drowsy from the kiss. His excitation and hungry are put aside for a while.

"I don't care. You are mine." Naruto can see a smirk on the man's face. Well, not only the employees knows about them but all citizen of Japan. The youngest man shouldering the CEO title at Uchiha Corporation as the biggest company in Tokyo married a model from Namikaze family is quite a big news. Their wedding was as famous as the celebrity. Though there are many Sasuke's fans bashing Naruto as a gold digger.

Sasuke went rampage that he sued the head of the fans and a few newspaper company that publishes the news. How could they say bad things about Sasuke Uchiha's person when they knew nothing about his blond.

"I'll tell you when we..." His words come to stop when the elevator open to a few employees waiting to board. Naruto's face turns red. Sasuke just turns with his stoic face and Uchiha's glare sent to them.

"J-just go ahead Uchiha-sama. We will get the other one." One of his employees says with the stutter. Even though he is hungry and want to know more about what the couple was doing, he just doesn't want any trouble with the CEO.

Sasuke smirk at the words. But it doesn't last more than a second when a voice says:

"Hey, you don't have to. Just get in because we are going in the same direction. Isn't it, Uchiha-sama?"

Naruto turns to his husband and smile when he gets the wanted answer.

"Hn."

The elevator ride just goes in silence for a few second save for the computer voices until they arrive at the lobby. After greetings of 'have a good day, Uchiha-sama', both men got into Sasuke's car to their regular restaurant. The only place that has Naruto's ramen. The car ride, however, doesn't go smoothly with the raven glaring while the blond just stares at the road.

"What is it, teme?" He glances to his right.

"You can just let them wait and let us ride it alone. I'm in the middle of something important there." The raven glares his left then to the road.

"Teme, it is good they come or I would have starved trap there with you." His cheek got some blusher done. Sasuke just lets it go because he remembered Naruto's word before.

They arrive at the Ichiraku restaurant and settled in a room as of Naruto request. Sasuke gets a bit curious. His dobe don't like eating in here because Sasuke get touchy and it would disturb him devouring his ramens. Yes, people, it's ramens with's' means a few addition bowls.

Sasuke order sushi plate with espresso - Naruto just can't stomach the drink- while Naruto asked for chicken ramen and blueberry smoothie.

"What is it about your surprise? What it had anything with you going to the hospital?" He just can't wait to know.

"Teme, let's eat first. I. AM. HUNGRY." He says with a stern but the CEO just caught a playful grin at the corner of his eyes. They then just proceed the lunch with usual conversation, Naruto, and his modeling, his studies, his peers. Naruto just keep the surprise a bit later because if he tells him now, he can't eat to his content just listens to the blabbering till his dobe finish his third bowl and a second smoothie.

"Dobe, hurry up. I'm dying to know here." Sasuke urge.

Naruto crawls to the side of the table and settles beside his husband. He takes a hand to his middle and grinned widely.

"We'll have a Sasuke junior in about eight months." Blue and black eyes met and a few second flies away when suddenly he has swept away into Sasuke's lap and lovely kiss.

"Mm... ahh". Their heart pounds heavily while have to drag long breath to accommodate the loss oxygen.

"How long are you?" The raven acquires with his hand land to the still flat stomach but he can feel the small bump there.

"six weeks. I start my morning sickness since last week, along with our food poisoning." They buy takeout chicken soup from a restaurant last week then both of them get diarrhea and puking though Sasuke just realized that Naruto's effect last for the whole week.

"Then, is the baby okay? Does it affect him? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me immediately? I pushed you against the elevator quite harsh earlier. Oh my god, I don't hurt him, am I? Gosh, what have I been doin..." Sasuke got cut by a chaste kiss.

"Sasuke honey, I'm okay. Baby is okay. We're fine. You didn't hurt any of us. I just want to surprise you that I drive here immediately after Baa-chan checked on me." Naruto thrilled because his husband looks like he wants to keep their baby. They haven't discussed if they want the baby anytime soon because Sasuke just 25 years old and Naruto is just 21 years old himself. He still has a year to complete his degree and now in his semester break.

"We are keeping it right?" Naruto's voice asking for confirmation make Sasuke's heart swell of regret for not telling him sooner that he wants a baby but doesn't want to burden the blond. The shorter blond still has his study and his work.

''Of course, of course. I had been thinking about asking you but I thought maybe you want to wait until you finish your studies. Though now, I don't have to ask. " Sasuke's hand make it's way to Naruto's middle section, feeling a small swell there. He did notice about that but he just thought Naruto just inhales his ramen too much before going to bed.

"I think I know when you conceived," Sasuke smirk to the blond while the later just stare at his oblivious face. "You know, the day when you got bored studying for final?" he asks leaving the details hanging for the blond to remember.

* * *

flashback*

"Dobe, if you sleep at the table like that, you'd get your neck aching tomorrow morning." Sasuke pull Naruto from his position, who is putting his head in his arms on the kitchen table-he says that it is easier to the snack if he studied there- turning to the left awkwardly.

"I'm not sleeping, teme. I just feeling bored. This whole memorizing the facts is just not my things," the blond just sit with his back to Sasuke's chest. The raven hugs his shoulders while kissing Naruto's nape. What he said is true, Naruto is good at doing things practically but asking him to write facts? You'll just see blank papers then.

"I know how to lessen the boring of yours." his hand travels from Naruto's shoulder to the south earning him gasps.

"Teme, I need to study." Naruto glare at his husband refusing but he already knows it doesn't last long. He can feel it stirr alive with Sasuke's hand on his clothed member.

end flashback*

* * *

Both of them just fill each other face with a kiss that Sasuke relieved Naruto asked for a private room. He feels himself harden when he thought about that time.

"I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"Is it okay to do 'that'?"

"You pervert." Naruto purse his lips. "Baa-chan said it is okay to..." Sasuke just stands and pull the blond and straight to their house. On the way home, he called his secretary to inform he won't come back for the rest of the day. Be damn for the work. He'll just spend the day with his wife.

* * *

 **Sorry for rushing in writing this.**

 **This chapter had been edited.**

 **SAR**


	2. chapter 2

**Hye again.**

 **I'm so happy that people follow this story. Thanks so much. It inspired me to continue. I keep reading them to check and I made the spelling error in the first sentence.. /º_+\**

 **I do realize that I left the hole in with the story with no explanation. I won't re-upload them so guys just let your imagination go wild. And one more thing, I made mistake for Naruto's pregnancy, so I would stick to 7th month.**

 **Okay, stop blabbering, presenting to you the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"WHAT!" Sasuke just holds himself together for what's coming. Telling Minato that he'll marry the 20 years old Naruto last year is bad enough but telling him that his baby son got knocked up only after several months of their marriage? Sasuke just hopes he would be alive long enough to see his child if the face of his father-in-law is any indicator.

He still can story tale about what happened when he met the man to tell him that he had proposed his dobe and going to marry him in a few months. At least, his own father's strictness and furious doesn't scare Sasuke like what Minato did.

Naruto on the other hand just sigh. His dad is a good and kind man but whenever he stays near Sasuke, he gets angry easily. He just can't think of any reason why. Can't his dad see how handsome and sweet his husband is? Oh no. Naruto just can imagine the smirk would appear on Sasuke's face if the raven knows what he is thinking about.

"Did you planed this? What would happen to Naruto's study then? He may continue home learning but it could be overwhelming him with his state."

"Actually, we.." Sasuke just try to explain when Naruto cut him

"Dad! Don't blame on teme. It's an accident. We wore protection but it.." Sasuke just covers the blonde mouth from continuing whatever in his head. He gave a look to his dobe which read 'are you trying to get me killed?'. What is the dobe thinking? He doesn't need to add another reason-to-kill-Sasuke with his words.

Minato on the other hand just gets more pissed than he already did with the thought of his innocent baby having sex with the said son-in-law.

"Like Naruto said, it is an accident but we agreed that we'll keep the baby. As of his study, Naruto would continue his studies for the next semester and continue the last semester with home study. I'll do my best to take care of him and the baby. While your help is always welcome." Interview for his job with Fugaku as interviewee seemed easier than this, Sasuke sigh.

"You..." Minato just cut off from saying whatever he want when he interjected by his wife, Kushina.

"Dinner is ready."

"Yey! Mom, what you have? I'm so hungry. I just had the apple for breakfast ". At his word, Minato glare at Sasuke from the thought the said Uchiha starved his son.

"Naruto honey, in case you forget, you have had apple pie, apple salad, waffle with apple flavor and apple smoothie. I prepared them as you requested, remember? " Sasuke list them to prevent any part of his body get a hole from the glaring he get from the older blonde.

"Teme, it is just what I said, I just had the apples for breakfast. For now, let's continue, I'm hungry!" The oblivious blonde just states while eyeing all the food. The lunch at Uzumaki house just continued with the weird sound of appreciation from Naruto and Kushina's words of advice about preparation for the younger blonde's pregnancy.

Sasuke at least happy that he just saved from whatever Minato's thinking to do when Naruto just ask his parents to let them go home after the dinner with words like, "I am sleepy, let's go home teme. Bye mom, dad".

* * *

Sasuke rolls on his back while his hand wanders to his side. The raven sigh when he can't feel his dobe's warm and that is when the sound of heaving from the bathroom enter his eardrums. He wakes up abruptly and joins his lover kneeling in front the toilet bowl.

If not the pain expression on Naruto's face, Sasuke would feel more happy with the pregnancy instead of feeling sorry for putting his dobe in that situation. He can do anything with his power but he felt so helpless watching his spouse puking his gut every morning.

It's been a week after they know of the pregnancy and now, the blonde's belly grows a bit that if he wears his favorite orange fit t-shirt like now, it looks more prominent. Naruto just gets the careful warning for his first time check up and they'll have the appointment tomorrow. However, Sasuke's thought burst when he hears his dobe crying.

"Your baby makes me can't stomach my yummy rameeeen!" Sasuke just can't say anything to that. Naruto rinses his mouth to get rid of the foul taste and brush his teeth for the third time that day.

Sasuke has 40 minutes left to arrive at the company before 8 a.m. when they settled to the kitchen table again. Naruto is sipping his kiwi juice that Sasuke prepared.

"Are you going to work today?"

"Of course, I have a tight schedule today. I might not go to your office for lunch. Take lunch box with you, I have had it done. I know you hate having lunch by yourself, but you should deal with it for today. I got to model that exclusive man's kimono which I wait for a year. It may not my favorite color but the color looks really good that I won't pass it for others to do it." The blond continues blabbering about his today activity.

Sasuke sigh. He just can imagine the blonde would tire himself with that many outfits. Before, he just assumes modeling is easy to work with you just have to pose in front of the camera but with many outfits and makeup, he really grateful he got to work in the company. He won't voice his worry though because it would enrage his stupid dobe with excuses like: "you worry too damn much, teme" or something like that. He thinks he is too. Well, Naruto is his 'wife', he has the right to being protective.

"Well then, be careful dobe. Call me if anything happens. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING!"

"Yeah..yeah. You repeat them every day now". Sasuke just ignores the last sentence. The blonde was right anyway.

_SAR

"I see you come early today, gaki," Tsunade stated when the couple settles in her practice room.

"Of course, baa-chan. We are excited, you know. But, isn't it weird that my belly looks bigger? I asked uncle Google and others don't quite show for the second month like mine." Naruto shows his curiosity in a unique way with his always-stupid look.

"Really? Then lay down there and bare your stomach." She prepares the machine.

"Be ready, the gel is cold a little". She moves the transducer around Naruto's swelled belly.

"Ah... I see". Tsunade's remark shock Naruto.

"What happens, baa-chan. Is my baby alright? " Naruto voice his worry. He grasps his rolled shirt on his chest tightly. Sasuke glare at her.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. You are having a triplet." Both the couple gasp. They are too shocked to respond another way

"Okay, the babies look good. You have another appointment next month. Schedule it at the front counter." She prints the pictures. "Congratulation again." Tsunade motion them to sit at her table again after Naruto clean his stomach with some tissues.

"Because Naruto still in his first trimester, so do things carefully. Don't lift heavy things. You can do the modeling thing but don't strenuous your body. Make sure you sleep enough..." Naruto heard them but they don't stay in his brain more than two seconds. He is just happy he would have his baby.. no, babies in seven months. While Sasuke still shocks and happy, he just can't help worry about something.

"Can he handle doing 'it'?" Naruto's though come to crash with his husband's question.

"Teme, we have a really good news and you are still thinking about that." Naruto scowl. The raven manages to catch Naruto mumbling about 'embarrassing bastard', 'pervert teme' and whatnot. Sasuke just smirk.

"You can but don't exhausted him too much." Tsunade just answers while rolling her eyes. The Uchiha really is like Jiraiya in times like this.

That night, the couple celebrate their triplet news with Sasuke trying not exhaust his dobe 'too much'.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **SAR**


	3. short update

**Hye guys. Sorry for not updating for the last month. I get caught up in assignments, I have time to write but I can't find something to spice the story. And my lappy just decides it would be a good time to black out on me. I'm writing on my phone for now.**

 **I intentionally write Facepook cause I don't wanna deal with copyright for the right one. Don't come and comment things like that. I told you.**

 **Just to keep update, here a short one.**

 **Chaos in Sasuke's Diary**

* * *

Drabble chapter

* * *

A familiar blond's picture was taken and posted on Facepook with a caption ' Uchiha wife shopping'. The picture had Naruto raising a bright orange onesie in his hands at his eyes level showing off his baby bump under his grey cardigan.

"Delete it," the phone was given back to the owner.

"Alright, Uchiha-san." There was a pause as the employee delete the picture from his phone. And Sasuke seems to just realize that.

"I mean, delete it from the facepook, Inuzuka," his low stern voice enough to send a shiver down Kiba's spine.

"Hait," he bows quickly and runs out of the office to tell the genius Nara. Shikamaru would hack to delete the photo from that facepook account and anyone else's who shared it. Sasuke sigh and stand from his desk. He has a blond to find. It is dangerous to leave him alone in a public like that.

The day starts just fine with Sasuke arrive at the company early like usual after a happy breakfast with his two and a half month pregnant husband -Sasuke had stopped calling Naruto wife after he gets deprived of sex for a week from the blond- and start his works.

Two hours later, that Inuzuka, his employee and also Naruto's high school friend comes to his door, knocks twice and show him the photo. The photo was lovely, showing happy-grinning Naruto shopping for baby clothes but one thing that made the raven becomes anxious.

The picture which obviously taken candidly from far shows that Naruto was alone in a mall without any of his companions. Naruto is a famous model. He has many people gets excited to approach and talk to him that didn't sit well with Sasuke. He doesn't mind the girls but he hates it, -I repeat- hate it when guys approach his husband too.

His possessiveness self-hates it when guys look at his dobe. His jealousy is a thing, but the other thing he gets worried was that, even though many people happy with their relationships, many others hate it. Before, when they bump Naruto on shoulders, he didn't worry because he is a man, he can take it but now, he is pregnant. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to his spouse.

That is why now he is closing his document files hurriedly to go the said blond to prevent anything bad happen. Call him paranoid if you want, Naruto is his husband, he has the right to get worried.

SAR

"Dobe," a cold and familiar voice greet Naruto's eardrums. Sasuke only takes 10 minutes to reach the place with possible bundles of tickets reaching his office today for breaking rules on the highway. He doesn't care though, his wif- I mean husband's safety is far more important.

"Hey, teme. What are you doing here?" the blond put a plain blue baby shirt down and turn to his husband. "Did you get off early? And how did you find me here?"

The raven just takes Naruto into a short hug. "I leave early after seeing my pregnant husband alone at a mall. You know it is dangerous, right?" He specks Naruto on his lips and then glares at the blond.

"I came here with Hinata but she had to go home because her father is coming to visit. I just want to shop for a while more before going home for lunch." He said dismissing the worried tone of his husband.

"But it is still not good to be alone. Someone snap your picture and upload it to Facepook. What if the haters come and do bad things to you?" the question makes the blue sky eyes widen cutely.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I forgot about that." He brought both his hands to his baby bump. "I endangered you guys with my selfishness. "

Sasuke's face comes to a small smile for half a second. "It's okay now, dobe. I'm here. But you should remember next time. I can take a half day break to accompany you out sometimes, but you need to tell me beforehand. " Sasuke just take the blond into a hug. He caught in corner of his eyes that a paparazzi took their pictures. He'd have to contact Shikamaru later, but now, let's entertain the grinning dobe. He caresses the baby bump"Hey you guys. How are you guys doing? Hope you just fine in there." He murmured. He then looks at Naruto who continues shopping.

"What are you doing actually?"

"Oh, ya know. Hinata's going to celebrate her daughter one-year-old party, so.."

Sasuke just hears whatever his husband telling him. It's okay though, he took this day off. Might as well spend time with his pregnant spouse.

* * *

 **There finish this small update.**

 **I won't call it chapter though. Just a short update (it's not like I write the chapters before longer though) but whatever. Thanks for the support.I just realized that I should have some draft to make this story kinda realistic.**

 **I told my friend and you know what she said?**

 **"Did you write without it before?" and I said**

 **"Well I didn't. My teacher taught me to do it, but some reason, I just don't do it" while in my head 'well, I won't say that if I did.'**

 **Well Well, at least she helps me realized that. Thanks, for the update soon.\0/**

 **SAR**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hye again. I am back to continue my story. I really hope I can finish this story. I planned to have 10 chapters and maybe a few more short chaos in Sasuke's : I don't own any of the characters in here, it belongs to Kishimoto Sensei. The plots were my own.**

 **Warnings: unbeta story. yaoi pairing. mpreg. The things about the system, I don't really understand them. But, just them like that for the sake of this story.**

 **Good or bad reviews are all welcomed.**

* * *

Chapter 3: MORNING SICKNESS O_-

* * *

The black ink pen was left on an opened file of paperwork. Since the morning, he is checking the request of the budget to make ads from the marketing department.

Uchiha Corp. generally is an IT company. They provide the internet connection with the specialty of the fiber optic. It is a bit expensive than other companies charge their services but many customers were satisfied with it.

Uchiha Corps has another branch with different service which is building systems. Customers which varies between a personal, an organization to the government individuals would contact and request for a system.

A team would go to study what kind of system environment they had been used. Then, they would come back and present to Sasuke about the scope and budgets. Sasuke would choose the best team to the system needed and deploy them to get the requirements and build it.

Suddenly, his phone rings. Naruto's picture wearing a bright orange kimono appear on the screen, prompting him to abandon his work for a while.

"Hello.."

"Sasuke teme, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sasuke's word was cut with Naruto screaming at him. He makes a space between the device and his ear, hoping his eardrum won't come to break with the intensity of Naruto's loud angry voice.

"What is it, usuratonkachi? Don't scream on the phone like that." Sasuke reprimands him.

"You asked me, 'what is it'? WHAT IS IT? You know that I can only eat it for now but you have the audacity to eat them all when I told you not? I'm having this ridiculous morning sickness even now it is afternoon and I am still having it. What is the point of calling it morning sickness if I have it when it is not morning? I mean, I am so pissed at you right now. I.." there are heaving voice from the other line and Sasuke starts to feel bad.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" Sasuke asks hesitantly. He just feeling frustrated after his late-night call with Fugaku last night. He complains about Sasuke work half day too often for the last two months.

Sasuke goes home early because Naruto's morning sickness get too bad and leaving the blond exhausted alone at home is not really good to him so, he tried to come home early every day after important meetings done.

Fugaku excuses him being playful and not serious about his work, stating that he is not competent as a CEO for a big company like Uchiha Corp. Unlike what the oldest Uchiha thought, he did his best in the work, he just does them quicker than usual. And he did not delay them.

He gets too angry with his father that he go to their kitchen and eat four tomatoes to keep his anger at bay. It is not good to wake the blond who were asleep in their bedroom with him breaking things in their house. And to add facts, eating tomatoes is one of a few ways to handle his anger. But, it is wrong part of him because he forgot that the blond told him to NOT eat his favorite fruit.

It is weird if you tell the raven about it before Naruto got pregnant but now, he had witness Naruto eat the tomatoes which he swore he won't. It is amusing at first but now, he grieves over that fact as he can't eat them. His thought was cut short when Naruto's voice calls to him.

"Teme, I am tired." His voice was so slow that Sasuke almost doesn't catch it.

"I'm tired puking my gut while there is nothing I can do about it. I'm so hungry, but I can't keep anything more than 30 minutes. " The sound Naruto dry heave comes back.

"What you want then? I'll go and buy them for you." the raven just done his work for the day so he would take the half day again. Be damn with Fugaku, the Uchiha Corps is his now, Fugaku can't take the position just because he took early leave when he owns the whole company.

"Can you buy tomatoes to me?" Naruto asks tiredly. "..Now?"

"Okay, wait for me. I'll arrive home in 30 minutes. Just take a nap for now." Sasuke hurriedly closes all the files and put them in the corner of his desk. He'll continue them tomorrow. Besides,It does not really help to continue because he had to hold a meeting with the one who handles them to ask about things.

He feels so sorry for putting Naruto in that situation. He would spoil the blond because he is pregnant with his children. He deserved it.

SAR

Sasuke opens the door to his apartment with codes. The security systems were built by his company and he knows that it was really good but, he doesn't like the face recognition features.

The way that system work doesn't really settle with him. It needs him to install all peoples face who come into his house. While it is good for safety, it is not good when it would deem some if his guest cant is identified when they change their hairstyle or go through plastic surgery.

And he knows many who do that making him annoyed to fix them every time. So, he settles with codes and the face recognition just to keep track with who comes into their house. His door opened with a click.

He goes straight to the kitchen to put the groceries when he realized his pregnant dobe asleep. His baby bump looks bigger with that tight shirt he wore and his right hand on top of his belly.

His growing belly which contains their unborn babies tugs a small smile from the raven. He put his hand on the belly and rub it softly. It gives a strong feeling of how real the fact that they are going to be parents. He doesn't know if he is ready to be a father of not only a child but three, however, he knows that he would do his damn best to be the best.

He caresses the blond's face, takes off stray hairs from Naruto's forehead. His face gives his peaceful mind even though he knows the blond felt otherwise with complaining about how he feels miserable with the pregnancy.

He touches that whiskered face on the always plum cheek when the blond comes to wake, mumbling about his tomatoes. The blue orbs appeared behind the fluttering eyes, locking gaze with Sasuke's own.

"Teme, what are you doing kneeling there. Did you buy my tomatoes?" the blond sat on the couch with Sasuke's help from his laying position.

"I did. Do you want it now?" Sasuke stands to his feet to go to the kitchen, want to prepare the tomatoes like how Naruto likes, cut them in slices and have a bit of sugar on them because 'it is too sour for me' is what the dobe said when asked.

"Yes"

"Okay," Sasuke kiss his spouse on the lips. He takes a few steps toward kitchen which is straight from the living room when he realizes Naruto trailing behind him.

"Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke gets confused for a moment. What is he going to do now?

"I wanna go to the toilet." The blond just walks straight to the toilet, oblivious to the reason his husband's question.

Sasuke washes the tomatoes and slices them. Naruto sits on the couch he slept in earlier, taking remote from the side table. He changes the channel one by one, lastly, decided to watch the movie he recorded last week. The Raven comes to the living room, place a plate on the coffee table.

Naruto grinned at his husband gratefully. He grabs the fork, poking a slice and eat it. He places the fork on the plate again to enjoy the sour and sweet taste in his mouth. Sasuke pokes a slice of tomato with the fork and going to eat it.

Going to being a keyword because the tomato stops exactly two inches from his face with his wrist grab by Naruto.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"This is mine, you cannot eat it" Naruto take the fork and shoved the tomato into his own mouth. He then quickly grab the plate and put it on his thighs.

"Why I can't eat that. I make it enough for us", It is my favorite food, why I cannot eat that?

"You make it for me, so it IS mine," Naruto continues watching the movie.

Sasuke sigh. He goes to the kitchen again, washes another tomato and sits down beside the blond. He just gets to eat a small part of the tomato when it is snatched from him. again.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glare the person who put the tomato he holds not 5 seconds ago on the plate.

"You buy them for me, don't eat them."

"Hn"

"If you did, you sleep here for another 6 months." He continues eating and watching, oblivious of Sasuke, gritting his teeth. Why can't he eat HIS favorite food? He sighs.

It is going to be a long 6 months.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **There, finishes the third chapter. I'm trying to slip into conflict when I get an idea for a one-shot Sasunaru. But, I will hold posting it until I reach at least 10k word to make it not so rushed.**

 **Thanks for the review. I just realized that I wrote each chapter too short but I can't help it. I'm a new writer so I'm still learning how to make this story a bit longer.**

 **To the guest, yes, English is not my first language. Thanks for your comment, now I am using a website to help with my grammar.**

 **Okay then, wait for the update.**

 **SAR**


	5. chapter 4

**Hi. Thanks Inuyasha16451 for your review, I keep thinking about continuing the story but I don't have enough aspirations to do that, but now I do.**

 **Sorry for the long not update thing. My final exam just left me alone so I have about 2 months to update. Hopefully I can end the story before next semester. I just realized that it is hard to update the story because I become sooo lazy. Here we go.**

 **warnings:** **UNBETA**

 **Bad grammar, English is not my first language. If you hate bad grammar writing, then you should leave because I assure you, there are a lot story with good writing skills than me. I just realized that I had been writing this story in present tense. I'm sorry. ToT**

 **Now, the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hey, Naruto," a familiar voice assaulted the blond's ears. "What are you doing?" He tilted his head to look at his friend who placed a tray on the table at the opposite of him, chance a glance to the book spread open on the table.

"Exactly what you saw, Ino. I am writing in my book," Naruto said annoyed. He closed the book and put it along with the pen he held before in his bag. He was already done with what he wants to write and he didn't feel like showing it to the girl.

"Haha, relax man. I'm just asking, no need to get annoyed," Ino, a friend who took same courses with Naruto in Art and Graphic Design . Her family, the Yamanakas was famous for their family members as botanists. They did researchs about herbs and rare floras. Her mother worked at a flower shop and that was where Ino's parents met.

It was a common knowledge that Ino worked at her family flower shop. She spends most of her time there, and as a result, she was single through out high school till now. I meant, what did the guys thinking, presented flowers to a daughter of flower shop owner? And they don't even study the meaning of the flowers. They always gives the wrong flower to her, who gives yellow carnations, and two blue roses wraped in a plain plastic and green ribbons ?

Ino asked him what he meant and he said: _the carnation was like your blond hair and blue roses represents your eyes. It was mesmerising me_. Story short-Ino had slaped him with the crazy bouquet told him to study and understand their meanings. first. It all happened in a middle of a crowds.

They met on the first day of university and their similarity of being only blonds in class drawn them together and they both good at reading each other's moods. Such as when he was getting bored in class for Art History, Ino had said straights to the lecturer's face that her lesson was too boring and adviced her to cut it short.

But then the lecturer got changed to Mr. Sai, Ino had ignore his bored and proceeded ogling him till the end of classes. You should catch now that Ino had a crush to their lecturer but she don't want to ask him out. The asking-for-date-thing is for guys to do, she said. They both- Ino and Mr. Sai- were queit similar, being too honest for their own good. What a big disaster if they date each other. Naruto chuckled for the thought.

"What are you giggling there, blondie?" Ino raised her brow but still keeps eating her meals. "We have only 30 minutes left for the next lecture, start eating. And I wannna sit at the front."

"Ugh, Ino. You should call him out quickly so that he won't get snatched from you. There are rumors that Ms. Ten Ten, the Karate Club adviser who loves weapons plans hitting on him." Naruto grabs his chopstick and start to eat his lunch.

"And stop staring at him in the class like yesterday. He will comment on you again. Your crush is crushing yourself," Naruto chanced a glance to her.

Ino had stared Mr. Sai so intense that he had bluntly said: _'Ms. Yamanaka, I'm not a flower that would grow faster with your bright shining eyes. You would get a better marks for your quizzes if you actually listen to what I am talking about and use your bright eyes to look at what I am drawing here,'_ With his hand knocked the white board with a marker twice.

Ino of course remarked him with: _'I would love to but what should I do, you are beautiful than the map you draw there'_.

 _'Well, thank you,'_ Mr. Sai just let it go with one of his fake smile and continued with the history. The whole class didn't really believe that he take it like that. He usually says embarrassing things to shut the other party up but with Ino, he had left it just like that.

"What? It's not like I disturb anyone and he didn't really an easily flustered person. He didn't even turn to bright red tomato when I complimented him like you do." Comes the reply. The mention of the fruit brought Naruto's thought to his husband. He caresses his belly with his left hand while his right do the job to feed him.

"Yeah, he sure did." They both continue lunch silently

He kinda missed his husband. Sasuke had to leave early in the morning for an important meeting so their breakfast was early too. His morning sickness thankfully had subsided and he for the last few days, didn't have to workship the toilet bowl in the main bathroom. He cuddled with Sasuke until the later woke up to shower and ready for breakfast.

His thought drifted to last night event. He was already in the fourth month or 15 weeks to be exact but his belly was big like people in seventh month. They discussed about his studies and work.

Sasuke had reluctantly let him continues this semester. When they discovered the pregnancy, assuming only one baby, Sasuke feels okay to let him go to class everyday until the end of current semester and takes the last semester online.

But, Sasuke had go through with pregnancy for triplets, and he didn't feel right letting him continue this semester. The pictures showed that the belly would be so big, Naruto might get troubles to go to classes physically. He even asked Naruto to take leave of absent for a year and take online class for the rest of his degree, but Naruto don't want that.

His pregnancy might be tiring but the final is in late May to early June. It is only a month and half more to finish this semester as now were middle April. Naruto don't want to repeat this semester, because it was not about money but the papers for this semester was too hard, he don't wanna go through it again. Once is enough.

However, if his studies became heated when Sasuke tried to make him take a leaves, then when the raven mentions about halting his modeling broke the hell up. Sasuke had not happy when Naruto want to model the maternity clothes. Naruto had shouted then, asking why the hell not and Sasuke blunt answers left Naruto blush bright red.

Naruto was already too cute when he is not pregnant, but pregnancy make him more beautiful and the older Uchiha don't want to publicly show that, that's what the possessive teme said.

Naruto continued carressing his baby bump when he feels something. There were soft fluttering movements in his stomach that Naruto initially thought his digestive system is working. But when then something comes to his mind. He had read about this.

Naruto drops his chopstick noisily causing Ino stops eating to see what was wrong with him, he then put his right hand on his other side of belly and closed his eyes. That's it. He was feeling it. Naruto opens his eyes and smiles.

His babies start moving.

"Hey, Naruto what's wrong? Is the babies okay?" She asked curiously. His hands on his belly make it looks like he was in pain but then he was smiling too. He won't smile if he or the babies hurt, right?

"Yeah, they started moving just now," Naruto grinned widely. Ino's eyes widen, what?

"Really? How did it feels like?" She gets excited too.

"It feels like they are touching my inside softly. It..." Naruto stops his words when his phone vibrates, digital clock shows 1 _:45p.m._

"Oh my god, our class starts in fifteen minutes but we don't even finish our lunch." Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and stuffed his face a little quick. He still needs to go to his locker, to take textbooks for Mr. Sai's class.

And the lecture hall was in the building beside this one at third floor. He needs to be quick so that he can uses the elevator. He don't wanna tired himself by taking the stairs.

They barely make it to the class less than one minute when the lecturer appear out of nowhere and starts his lecture. As Ino had clearly said, they were seated at the front seat on the left side of Mr. Sai.

Naruto on the other hand had spends his time carressing his belly, feeling the soft fluttering-like his babies movement with stupid grin that'll grant him dobe if Sasuke presents.

He can't keep the giddyness he felt and wanna call Sasuke to tell him but thought that he better tells him at home. That bastard might fly here immediately and with Fugaku keeping an eye on him, it won't turn out pretty.

Sasuke keeps coming home after lunch for the past weeks and that makes Fugaku furious. Sasuke being not serious with the company and that was not an Uchiha like,the elder Uchiha believed.

The day finally end with a ten pages report and a video due in two days. Seriously, that professor must thought them as robots, could just submit any work within ridiculous period. Huh, might be revenge for when that professors were students.

Naruto and Ino walked side by side to her car when a voice stopped them.

"I never knew someone can gain weight as much as you Naruto," Sakura stood beside her car with the door opened. She gave them her wicked smile which put witches to shame. Naruto turned his head to Sakura' direction when Ino told Sakura that makes Naruto wanna laughs out loud, rolling on the hard ground for what the pink head's face had became.

"Unfortunately, he still look skinny compared to that big billboard forhead of yours," She slipped in her car and signalled Naruto to sit in the car and close the door.

Sakura face turned red with her shouting at them, at least that was what Naruto thought she was with her furious expressions because he can't hear what she said then she left fuming, her car vroomed loudly leaving them while Ino grinned.

"Thanks 'bout that, ttebayo," Naruto grinned back.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his home, droping his backpack on the couch and sat beside it after he locked the front door.

The drive home-Ino gave him a lift- they talked like usual but Naruto can't stop thinking about what Sakura had said. He already knows that he gained weight because that was what pregnant people should, but he also notices that his body become more..chubbier?

Naruto always have had leaned and toned attractive body but with the pregnancy, he looked way more unattractive with belly and other flabby limbs. Sasuke didn't say anything but what if he don't think that Naruto deserves his attention anymore? Naruto would get heartbroken then and there.

He never blamed his baby but he always had the insecurity regarding of one Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't even know what that genius handsome bastard liked that he decided to marry him. But he loves Sasuke too much that he don't know what would happen if the older raven come to term that he don't like him anymore.

A soft flicks sound from the door cuts his musings and a black head emerged when the door opened. He slipped out from dress shoes and arranged them on a small wooden cupboard so it wouldn't get step on.

"Tadaima, " Sasuke dropped his briefcase on a small tea table beside the couch and sinked into it with Naruto on his left.

"Okaeri," The plain voices caused dark brows turned into a frown.

"Dobe, what happened? Are you feeling sick?" Sasuke turned to face his spouse and grabbed his shoulders gently. Naruto usually would start talking, telling him about his day. What professor asked was impossible, his favourite class and all. But now he don't even give him their customary came-home-kiss.

"Nah, I'm okay," He smiled bitterly.

"Naruto, You know that you can tell me anything. What's bugging you?" Sasuke urged.

"Ne Sasuke. Am I..." Naruto swallowed "Am I fat? Do I looked ugly? Do you not want me anymore?" Naruto's big eyes stared into dark eyes, waiting for his responds. "Will you leave me then?"

"Where did these all came from?"

"... I"

"Hn," Sasuke sighed. He kissed his stupid idiot lover, passionately, possesively. He broke the kiss when he felt wetness on his cheeks. "You really are a dobe. If You thinks that I married you just because of your body, you're dead wrong. I love you because you are Uzumaki Naruto. And you are pregnant, with my babies which I feel so grateful to you. Isn't it enough?"

Naruto bend his head down. "I'm sorry, " He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands. "It's more than enough." Naruto smiled. "I love you too. "

Naruto realised, he should stopped being easily swayed by others. The whole world wouldn't all happy with him being Sasuke's partner but their own happiness mattered. And their babies of course. Then he remembered.

"Sasuke," He takes Sasuke's large hands and cups his belly with them.

"What is it?" Sasuke looked straight into his eyes, shone with loves that makes Naruto felt really stupid thinking that Sasuke would easily leaves him.

"Your babies starts moving.." the next moments spent with Sasuke fussing on him until his stomach grumbled noisily. Naruto gave him cheeky smile while saying: "I'm hungry."

Sasuke just chuckled softly and stood, ready to feed his dobe and unborn babies. Naruto waited for dinners at the coffee table, arranging drafts for his reports. Then it can be rewarded by cuddling with Sasuke, a cute grinned went unnoticed by the older man in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for being so lazy. This long was enough right?**

 **please wait for update soon.**

 **Reviews are welcome, though I appreciate it if you do it nicely- no harsh words please.**

 **Bye.**

 **SAR**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry for not updating much earlier. I was so lazy and coupled with some issues, I got unmotivated to continue this story.**

 **Worry not, I may take my sweet time updating but I wouldn't put it on hiatus. I might just make a stupid short chapter and update it. Who knows?**

 **Thanks for the sweet reviews.**

 **This chapter was from Sasuke's POV** **.**

 **I wanna make it long, but it remains as a wish? Here we go.**

 **Warnings: kinda angst; details about mpreg in this story-as detail as a lazy person could give you; unbeta-so you should aspect many grammar and spelling errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; he is Sasuke's 0,0**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto was getting ready for his check-up on the Friday morning while Sasuke waited in the living room of their house. In front of him, the TV was on, playing a trending anime the blond had been started watching now that his exams ended last week. Already in his sixth month, his belly grows really big than past months, accommodating his unborn babies.

Last month spent with busy schedules, Sasuke with his works in the office and the blond for his exams. He even put a stop to his work as a model until after their baby grows a little bit. He was getting better, with the morning sickness stopped when he entered his fourth month, but the extra weights causing him to get tired easily. After hesitating for weeks, Naruto had made a decision to put a stop on his job and focus with preparation for the coming babies.

Their only time together was at nights after dinner. The blond usually cook for them because now that he had no school works or job to keep him busy, he got quite bored and cooking helped keeping him occupied. After dinner; Naruto would sit at the low coffee table studying for his papers-now he just watched any soap opera- with Sasuke rubbing his hips to ease the blond's ache. As the pregnancy advanced, he got back aches constantly especially his hips. The backaches did not stop Sasuke to make out with the blond though, not a bit.

Sasuke took the morning off that day at work so that he could accompany his wife. Naruto had assured him last night that he could go to the hospital by himself but, the loving husband as Sasuke was, he wouldn't let that happened.

Naruto was pregnant and he was carrying the burdens of his children so Sasuke couldn't be helped but worried about him. Actually, Naruto didn't look so energetic as he usually was. Even though Sasuke already knows that the pregnancy would make the blond tired and lose his energy quicker, but he noticed that the blond was having really bad mood and would change topic when Sasuke ever bring the matter up.

Before, when he felt Sasuke sitting or lying down beside him, he would have greeted him or at least cuddled together. It was until one of their stomach grumbles- most of the time belongs to a certain blond, then Naruto asked Sasuke to cook or order food but most of the time, he kissed Sasuke and moved to stand to cook himself.

Sasuke did told him once that he could cook for them or at least help but the blond refused. He said that he wanted to cook for his husband so that whenever or wherever Sasuke was, he would remember about the delicious food Naruto prepared and always comes back home to him.

Sasuke on his part thought what Naruto said was ridiculous. He loved the blond because he is Naruto and his cooking was a double bonus. He got to eat delicious foods prepared with love by his beloved wife and loved the happy faces Naruto make when he saw Sasuke ate the meals he cooked. Look! The great Uchiha Sasuke was being mushy about his spouse.

His musing was broken when he saw Naruto walking down the stairs towards him. His right hand was lightly gripping the stair's handle while his other hand cradled his big belly, his eyes fixed to his steps until he caught Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

"Hey teme. I'm ready to go," Naruto continued to walk to their kitchen. Sasuke moved to stand and walked to the kitchen too. He saw Naruto was spreading chocolate jam on a piece of bread and folded it in half before taking a bite. He munched on the bread and open his mouth wide to bit the other half and saw Sasuke leaning to the kitchen wall, smirking.

"I'm hungry," He turned to his left, away from Sasuke with cheeks stained pink but didn't stopped munching his food. Sasuke walked to Naruto and caressed his blushing cheeks in his palms. He smirked and kissed the corner of Naruto lips, tasting the bits of sweet and bitter taste of chocolate making Naruto feeling lightheaded.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto slurred.

"There was chocolate there. It was a waste to use a napkin," Naruto's face turned to a tomato coloured and make Sasuke wanted to eat his wife. "You look delicious."

"Y-you just being a pervert," Naruto pushed him lightly and walked away to the front door. "Hurry up, we are going out."

They left the house with Sasuke smirking the whole time. The ride filled with them talking about the incoming babies and watching his wife excitedly talked make him thought he was imagining things and Naruto's depression was just actually him mood swinging.

"So, how're my babies?" Naruto asked while he gripped his shirt up, baring his belly. Tsunade was spreading the slowly getting warm gel on his belly with the transducer. Her eyes fixed on the screen that shows the ultrasound.

Sasuke hovered closely beside the examination table. One look, you would though that he was not interested in what he was looking but the fixed gazes of black orbs to the monitor without blinking speak the opposite

"Their sizes were quite good and looking in good condition." She then started explaining where their babies were. Apparently, the one at the top was kicking the ones at the bottom. Naruto reprimanded the baby and surprisingly the baby stopped kicking others' heads. Sasuke smirked. The babies were looking good and they should prepare for some trouble-maker-to-be that was coming.

"And you came here today to see their gender too, right?" She glanced to the parents-to-be and spotted two nodding head.

"Okay, this one," she moved the transducer up a bit and used her mouse to point the middle of the screen. "This is a boy," then moved it down and pointed to the between small legs and said, "this is a boy too." She moved the device again and show their last baby and remarked, "This one is boy three," she smirked.

"Sasuke, we are having boys!" Naruto half shouted to his husband but did not take his eyes off from the screen. He was grinning beautifully.

Tsunade just let the blond and his husband watched the screen a few minutes more then asked them if they want the ultrasound copies. She printed them some and offered tissues to Sasuke. He took them and wiped the gel off the blond belly. The blond was still watching the still images of his babies, smiling.

Tsunade told them to wait at the table and Naruto suddenly asked if he could go to the restroom. He had started to pee frequently now. Tsunade nodded and Sasuke moved to follow the blond when Tsunade mouthed to him. 'Uchiha, we need to talk.'

He just nodded and told the blond to be careful. "What is it? Is there any problem with Naruto?" The raven pointedly asked when the door closed behind the blond. If there was one thing that gave him a crystal clue, it was the fact that the older woman did not like him and she refused to stay in the same room with him without his wife. And now she personally asked him to stay, it must be really bad and the things he thought before didn't help his quickly growing anxious.

"He seemed depressed.." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat for entirely bad direction.

* * *

 **I'm not a big fan of this cliffhanger but I don't have any energy left to continue, sorry.**

 **Please wait for the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**

 **SAR**


End file.
